April Fool's Hetalia!
by minamikorea
Summary: The aftermath of the April Fool's Day episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers... (this is not based on the minigame, by the way.)


**Hii! It's kagaminekorea! I figured I should do a Hetalia fanfic, since it is my favorite manga/webcomic/anime of all time, so here you go! This fanfic is my imagining of how the nations would react if they saw their embarrassing costumes from the April Fools's Day Hetalia episode!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! (^_^) *bows head***

* * *

The nations of the world had yet another meeting this week- and they were getting nothing done. Again.

"Okay! So, as the hero, I propose that we build McDonald's restaurants all over the world, and hamburgers would be only a dollar, _sluuuuurp_!" Milkshake in hand, America presented to the other nations- who weren't paying any attention.

"Hey, Iggy! Got any ideas to solve the world hunger crisis?" America asked England.

"Uhhh... scones?" England suggested. "They're very easy to make-"

"That's our last resort, Eyebrows... but if you marry me, I'll eat your scones and try not to barf..." France said, twirling his long hair- until he was kicked in the head by a very annoyed England. " _Oww_! That was not in the name of love!"

"Why do you guys have so many nicknames for me?" England whined. "Am I that easy to laugh at?!"

The door opened, and (North) Italy burst into the room. "Guys! Guys! Look! I have something reaaaally embarrassing~" He clutched a laptop in his arms, holding it out so everyone could see what was on the screen.

"Is that the episode from April Fool's Day?!"

"Aaagh! I look horrible in that nurse getup!"

"At least you didn't have to wear a skimpy bear costume," America grimaced. "I heard fangirls are _still_ making fanart about it- I  am the hero, after all, but..." He shook his head, and started to munch on his ever-present pile of hamburgers to cope with the embarrassment.

France smirked- he was the person who had (helped to) embarrass everyone. "I looked very fashionable in that cat costume, _oui_?"

"Yeah, if you can call a pair of cat ears fashionable," Germany muttered. "You were wearing nothing else!"

"Haha! Germany was a maid! Hey, my costume wasn't embarrassing... What's so embarrassing about a shirt with pasta on it?" Italy asked. "I have a ton of those at home!"

"Yeah, but you weren't the ones who had to cross-dress..." China said, "Russia, Germany and I looked like girls in our outfits!"

"Hmm... you looked adorable in that Chinese-girl dress, especially with your hair down..." Russia mused, taking a swig of vodka. "Become one with Russia, da?"

"No! But I bet Belarus would have loved to see you in that dress of yours~" China shot back.

Japan sat quietly in his seat. "Why wasn't I in the episode, I wonder?" He shook his head. "Good thing I wasn't embarrassed~"

"I couldn't find any pictures that would embarrass you," France admitted. "Except for _this_." He held out a picture of Greece and Japan sharing an umbrella. "Would these pictures embarrass you as well?" More pictures of Japan and Greece were produced, ones of them sharing a bed, and-

"Nooo! Get rid of those pictures!" Japan's cheeks turned red.

"Ooooh, more blackmail for Japan-hyung, da-ze? Let me see!" South Korea laughed.

"I think I might just enjoy seeing you in a pretty bunny outfit~" France teased.

Meanwhile, next to the two Italian brothers, Spain poked at South Italy's arm. "Did you enjoy seeing me in my outfit, _Romano_?" He stuck his tongue out, teasing the other half of the Italian twins.

"I-I'm just glad I didn't have to wear a stupid costume!" Romano cried.

Canada sat at the desk, quietly holding his mug of maple-syrup coffee.

"When do we start the actual meeting?"

* * *

 **"Hyung" means older brother in Korean! (^o^)**

 **By the way, the part about Greece and Japan sharing the bed- that part was in the Hetalia webcomic strip called "Lazy Comic Country"! It's not canon yet, I think, but I ship them... (^_^) But I ship Japan with so many people, soo...**

 **(Yeah, and sharing an umbrella means "in love" in Japan, by the way~)**


End file.
